for my shinigami
by falling
Summary: Heero loves Duo and Duo loves Heero but what will happen when Heero thinks his shinigami is dead 1x2 3x4 (I know the summary stinks but give it a try anyway you may like it) r
1. alone

Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys and I never will * don't rub it in * T-T  
  
Summary: Heero loves Duo and Duo loves Heero but what will happen when Heero thinks his shinigami is dead 1x2 3x4 (I know the summary stinks but give it a try anyway you may like it) r&r  
  
(a/n This is my first yaoi fic so will you review please ill love you forever)P.S I'm a bad speller 'thought' "speech"  
  
Ch.1 alone  
  
Heero Yuy was alone and was destine to be alone forever or so it seemed. At one point in his life he wasn't alone and was happy, but that was all over now. Now that Duo Maxwell was gone and not coming back this time. This time he could not just apologize for like the other times when Duo would just pretend to get mad and stop off, go to the bar, get drunk, come back home and curl up next to Heero and fall asleep in his arms. But the last time was different the last time Duo did not come back.  
  
It had been three months ago when it happened. Heero had heard the new from a sobbing Quatre. Some one from the preventers had found Dou's jeep burning in a ditch and Quatre and Trowa had identified it as his jeep. There was basically nothing left but some ashes that were thought to be Duo's and some traces of c4. It was said that it had been s rebel group that was angry because the war was over and wanted vengeance by killing the ex-gundam pilot. However, to Heero that's not what it was the only way he saw it was that some one took the only person that he cared about away from him and he wanted him back. And what made it seem worse was that he had yelled at Duo before he left and told him to leave.  
  
*~flash back ~*  
  
"For the tenth time Duo turn that music down now!"  
  
"Aw but hee-chan I love this song"  
  
"turn it down or leave I cant get my work done with that racket so loud"  
  
"but hee-chan I like being in here with you. Plus if you think I'm being bad for not turning my music down maybe you should spank me."  
  
"."  
  
"Whacha say Heero do I need to be punished?"  
  
"Leave!"  
  
Pout, "fine I will!"  
  
*~ End flash back~ *  
  
'It was all my fault that he's gone, now there nothing left here for me, hmp who would have thought that me Heero Yuy would fell guilty for some thing' thought Heero as he sat in front of his lap top. Sure he had thought of ending it all but the last time he had tried that Duo had stopped him and made him swear never to try it again. Heero could at least respect one of his promises to Duo. "Heero were home" Heero looked up to see Quatre and Trowa coming in with bags of groceries. "you need help?" said Heero at seeing the blonde almost fall over with more groceries than he could hold but thankfully was caught by Trowa "no we got them rite Trowa." "but you could go get Wufei?" said Quatre smiling sweetly. Heero grumbled and let out an "hn" and walked of to go get Wufei.  
  
Dinner went by mostly is silence. Heero cleaned his plate and headed up to what was once his and Duo's room. "do you think that he'll be ok? It's been three months but he still wont even mention Duo's name." Quatre said cleaning of the table "I'm not shore but it if it were me who had lost you I know I would never be the same it's been hard on us since Duo died, but its been the hardest on Heero. They had only been together for ten months and as soon as he opened up to someone .." "I know Trowa but its just not fair that rebel group had no reason to it, the wars over so the mindless killing should stop.!!" Quatre was on the verge of tears as Trowa pulled him in to his arms and kissed the shaking blond. "Shh I know its not fair."  
  
  
  
A/N ok done with the first chapter I hope you liked it please review I'm almost done with the next chapter If I get enough reviews ill post it ^_^ P.S Duo is alive so thought I should tell you 


	2. explosion

A/N: Ok I'm back with the next chapter thank for the reviews *sob* they were so nice and made me happy this chapter tells what happed when Duo left ok now thin on with the disclaimer: I wish I may I wish I might I wish for Gundam wing every night but still not mine T-T and I don't own the song 'how soon is now' by t.A.T.u. I love their cd ~^-^~  
  
Ch. 2 explosion  
  
*Tree months ago *  
  
"Leave"  
  
"Fine I will"  
  
Said Duo as he stomped off. 'If Hee-chan doesn't want me to bother him I wont. I'll just let him cool down while I go to the bar and then I'll have some fun with my hee-chan'. An evil happy smile slid across his face as he got in to his yellow jeep with fuzzy dice hanging of the rear view merrier. "Ouch, damn that hurt" Duo looked down to see the end of a jewel case pointing up in his seat "hay I've been looking for that cd. Duo happily picked up the cd and put it as he started to drive off he started to sing with the song.  
  
" I am the son and the heir  
  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
  
I am the son and heir  
  
Of nothing in particular  
  
You shut your mouth  
  
How dare you say  
  
I go about things the wrong way  
  
I am human and I need to be loved  
  
Just like everybody else does  
  
I am the son and the heir  
  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
  
I am the son and heir  
  
Of nothing in particular  
  
You shut your mouth  
  
How dare you say  
  
I go about things the wrong way  
  
I am human and I need to be loved  
  
Just like everybody else does  
  
There's a club if you'd like to go you  
  
Could meet somebody who really loves you  
  
So you go, and you stand on your own and  
  
You leave on your own and you go home,  
  
And you cry and you want to die.  
  
  
  
When you say it's gonna happen "now",  
  
When exactly do you mean? see I've already  
  
Waited too long and all my hope is gone  
  
You shut your mouth  
  
How dare you say  
  
I go about things the wrong way  
  
I am human and I need to be loved  
  
Just like everybody else does"  
  
"Yeh I'm human but I some times wonder about hee-chan he can be cold some times but I still love'm" Duo finally got to the small bar that he would hang out and went in side  
  
******************  
  
Duo stumbled out of the bar and nearly fell from being to drunk. He hadn't meant to get this drunk but someone said they could drink more shots then him so naturally he had to up hold his record. The challenger only had 9 before passing out, but on the other hand, every one was so nice and kept buying him more rounds so he being the nice person he was had accepted them ALL. Any way the hangover he knew was coming didn't wait and he felt awful. All he wanted to do was go home, curl up in to ball, and fall asleep. Although Duo was more drunk than usual, he still had enough sense to know he should not drive home. 'ugg my head is killing me I think I need to call Heero to pick me up any way I couldn't drive home even if I wanted to because someone is stealing my jeep. . ..what the hell stealing my jeep!!!!' "HAY STOP THAT'S MY JEEP YOU'RE STEALING" 'yeh like that will stop them. This is very bad Heero gana kill me if I don't get it back and then ill have to listen to him talking about how I'm not responsible'. Duo looked around for any thing to help him catch up with the jeep thief. "ah a bicycle" 'a bicycle...?! well it will have to do' Duo hoped on the bike and started pelting as fast as he could witch looked quit odd since the bike was way to small for him. "STOP" Duo screamed as he was almost close enough to get on the back of the jeep but was all of asudin thrown into the air by a fiery blast. Duo landed with a loud thud against he ground, Duo wasn't knocked unconscious when he hit the ground but was when part of the jeep door hit him in the head. 'Heero not gonna like this' and that was the last thing he thought before going unconscious.  
  
~When Duo finally woke up~  
  
When Duo woke up, he was laying on a soft white bed. He knew right away that he was not in the safe house, when he noticed that that he was in what looked like a wooden ceiling. He slowly sat up and walked out of the room he was in and out side now he was even more confused than before because when he looked up there was no sky but instead the tope of a colony 'grate I'm not even on earth any more'.  
  
A/N ok don't hate me I didn't mean to be evil to Duo it just came out that way ^-^` any way thanks to all my again reviewers oh and Amalthea Wufei didn't go with Quatre and Trowa he was up in his room meditating or something like that ^-^ 


	3. hope

Disclaimer: hm.. How can I make this simple I DON'T own Gundam Wing their I said it * pout *  
  
Ch. 3 hope  
  
Heero couldn't take it any more the way every one pitted him and told them how sorry They were even Relena had sent her condolences. But that's not what made him so mad What made him mad was that Duo killer was still alive. for more than two months he had been searching for them but to no avail. He would have started his search sooner but for the first half of the month after Duo's death he didn't really want to believe that Duo could be dead, how could Duo die he was shinigami and always full of life. But after the funeral it had sank into him that Duo was dead although part of him still believed that he wasn't gone, but Heero just thought that that was just a weak human wish and that his mined was playing with him.  
  
So there he was like many times before doing what took up most of his time, sitting on is bed in front of his laptop looking for Duo assassin. They were impossible to fined they were like a needle in a hay who ever they were they were pretty darn good at not leaving a trail. it seemed pointless but Heero would not give up not on till one of them was dead, although it was very frustrating at the moment, so to relive some stress he decided to throw the laptop at the wall and vent out his frustration. "Yuy what are you doing!?" said Wufei running in at hearing the loud crash. (A/N his rooms on the other side of the wall) "this is the fifth time this month you have destroyed your laptop and not to mention bothering me wile I meditate. Even Duo was not this bad.!" Wufei quickly clamped his hand over his mouth realizing what he had just said and said a low I'm sorry before walking back to his room looking a child that had just been scolded  
  
Heero slowly got up off his bed and walked over to the broken laptop and bent down to  
  
pick it up, when he knottiest Duo's video camera and a few old tapes. Since the war was over Duo had said that they both needed to have a hobby. Although Heero thought that this was pointless since he was the perfect soldier and was good at most every thing but since it was Duo who had asked he took up looking for spelling errs in the dictionary. ( A/n O_o how did I come up with that one oh well it seems like some thing he would do I guess) so far he had found 23. ok so it wasn't the best hobby in the word but he enjoyed it. Although even Trowa laughed when he saw Heero fussing out one of the dictionary company's secretary out but hay a hobby was a hobby. Duo on the other hand had taken up photography and video recording. Duo was actually good at it and there were quite a few tape of all of them to gether. Heero picked up one of the tapes that was labeled "hee-chan's B-day" and but it in the VCR. He remembered when Duo had taped it, he hadn't wanted any thing to do with his birthday but Duo had insisted in his own way (^-^' wonder what way that was) so he drug Heero to the closest karaoke bar in town and had even managed to get Heero to sing with him. The tape started with Duo making a supped joke and then he started to sing 'I can be your hero' along with other songs that had the word hero in it. Heero fell asleep to the sound of Duo's rich voice. When he woke back up the tape was almost over but then he noticed something shining around Duo's neck as he was dancing around in the video and giving Heero a lap dance his gold cross was bouncing up and down as Duo jumped around. 'why did we not fined the cross at the explosion site Duo never took it off after I gave it to him as a gift and it was made out of gundainium so it would not have melted ' thinking this made Heero realize many other small details that did not add up about Duos death 'why did I not think of this before' Heero got up and went over to a chest and plundered threw books, and many scientific Instruments until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the microscope 'this Will have to prove to me whether Duo is dead or not if the DNA test is the same for the ashes and from Duo's DNA then it Will prove to me that he is, but if its not then better.. not get my hopes up' .  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok don with this chapter man I hate typing is soooooooo annoying since I already have the next chapter retain out and now I have to type it to T-T and I didn't like the way this chapter turned out I think Heero I bit ooc but o well reviews will get it done faster and thanks to all my reviewers 


	4. dreams

Disclaimer: I've been looking for a magical genie to grant me some wishes so I can own Gundam wing but I haven't found one yet so until I do I don't own any thing.  
  
(A.N) soooooooo sorry it took so long to update ^-^' I did not feel like typing (wow that's a bad excuse) and my internet has been down for about five or six days any way I hope you like this chapter it a bit longer than the other ones (I think) any way on with the chapter ~_~.  
Ch 4 dreams  
  
Duo suddenly remembered what had happened 'am I dead this doesn't look like Heaven  
  
so I must be in. hell.?. Hm funny I thought it would be a lot warmer and a lot of fire'  
  
Duo went back into the cabin that he was in earlier to try and fined some explanation as  
  
to what was going on. But before he could get back to the room he was in he saw a little girl in front of the door. "uh . hi" ".." "um wear are we?" "ahhhhhhhh the crazy mans awake" said the little girl before running out of the room screaming. "that was odd" said Duo to him self as he started looking around. The cabin he was in was small and only had three tiny rooms and was pretty dull and run down looking. As Duo looked around, he noticed a calendar hanging from the wall and went over to look at it "according to this it has been about three months from the last day I can remember" "yes that's rite you've been in a coma for three months. I didn't ever think you would wake up" Duo spun around to see a girl that looked around 17 or 18 and had short light silver/blue hair and dark green eyes. "are you the devil?" Duo asked dumbly, still partly confused and thinking he was dead. "No! I'm not the devil is that the gratitude I get for saving your sorry butt? " "saving .you mean I'm not dead?" "of cores your not dead, as I said you were in a coma for three months and I've been taking care of you" she said to Duo. "well thin I think I kneed to thank you if you've been taking care of me. My name is Duo Maxwell, the grate shinigami, god of death and." Duo started to wobble as he noticed just what three months of being in a coma can do to someone's mussels and went to go sit back on the bed. "my name is Akemi.(A/N. I hope that's not some strange Japanese word ^-^;) Its nice to finally know your name, we have been calling you crazy guy. Don't worry I didn't name you that my little sister did." "wow I could under stand someone I know calling me that but what did I do to make her call me that?" "you stole her bike" "oh tell her sorry but I needed it ..and what was your sister doing at a bar any way?" "well that's non of your business but if you must know then we were there to help my brother with his job" she said bluntly. "oh ok" 'wow she has taken care of me for three months' "wait you said three months why was I not in the hospital and where is Heero and why am I no a colony????" "well aren't we full of questions um well I can explain all that later but now I have things to do and places to be so byeeeeeee" she said happily before running out of the cabin before Duo could stop her. Duo sweat dropped and lay back on the bed 'wow she is weird, but if she is telling the truth than for all Heero knows is that I've been kidnapped or worse he may think I'm dead and has found someone new and better than me what if he dose not want me if I go back. No I wont let myself think like that I cant let my self think like that, but what if he is what will I do NO N0 No No I don't even know if what this Akemi girl said is true' the last thought made Duo a bit calmer but he was still worried and was now getting a bad headache and tiered 'who know after basically sleeping for months that when you wake up you would be tiered oh well I'll worry about every thing after a quick nap' within minutes Duo was asleep. ^-^**********Duo's Dream************^-^ "Duo, Duo" " Heero? Where are you" "right here" Duo turned around to see a smiling Heero [1.] "Heero I'm so happy to see you I thought that maybe you found someone new and forgot about me" "I would never forget about you my Duo Aishiteru [2]" "I love you to He-Chan". Duo said before he was pulled into a deep passionate kiss as Heero pulled them both to the ground and slid his tongue over Duo's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Duo gave willingly as the battle for dominance began, ending with Duo on top "Heero" the name came out as a sigh, Heero placed his had on Duo's cheek and whispered "time to go" "time to what wait Heero don't leave yet " "sorry koibito but I have to leave you now you have to wake up" the vision of Heero slowly started to fade away and Duo was left with nothing but his shadow and silence and Duo screamed "HEERO" over and over but was left all alone ****************************end Duo's dream**************************8 *splash* Duo was awakened by a splash of cold water "DUO WAKE UP" "ahh that's cold" "well you wouldn't wake up what was I suppose to do?" said and angry looking Akemi "you were having a nightmare and screaming out 'Heero don't leave' over and over again and well at least part of it was a nightmare ...." Akemi stopped talking and blushed a light pink and turned around. Duo looked down to see what had made her stop talking and turned red and quickly pulled the covers over his lower half "Uh sorry I was dreaming of my he-chan and well we were kis." "you don't have to explain actually I would prefer if you didn't" Akemi said before Duo could finish talking "its not like we were doing any thing bad ..yet.."Duo muttered under his breath but thin quickly asked "so now can you tell me why I'm on a colony and not in a hospital?"*stomach growl* "ok but why don't I tell you over dinner" "I think I can handle that said Duo giving one of his biggest smiles at the thought of getting food.  
  
[1] this is Duo's dream so he can make he-chan do anything he wants * sweat drops * even smile [2] is that spelled rite? Ok I'm finely done with this chapter =^-^= Duo: *goes over and hits Akemi with big mallet *  
  
Akemi: Duo what was that for?  
  
Duo: you woke me up from I wonder full dream that I would have liked to have finished before hee-chan had to go  
  
Akemi: don't hit me blame the author she's the one who wont write a lemon * glares at author *  
  
Falling: so is it my fault I don't want to write a lemon I'm only ** years old and although I do know how to rite a lemon I'm almost 97% positive this story wont be one and the fact that my friend is on FF.N dose not help now thin cant have her think I'm henti ^-^' (me-chan I told you not to read my story)  
  
Duo: what about the other 3%?  
  
Falling: you are persistent aren't you but still I don't think so  
  
Duo: * pout * so no lemon  
  
Falling: no lemon this time (I think I just lost all my readers ) ^-^'  
  
Heero: what about week lime ?  
  
Falling: hm. maybe if I get enough reviews that tell me they like my story maybe  
  
Oh and if you can think of a better summary please tell me (I hate mine) so just put it in the review PLEASE ( I don't really like the way this chapter turned out *sigh * but oh well don't flame me but I will take helpful criticism) 


End file.
